Searching Freedom
by loveable101
Summary: Nessie hated Jake as he follows her everywhere, and every single minute of her life. When nessie entered high school, everything started to change.
1. Chapter 1:life is so boring

**A/N:Hey! This is my first fan fiction! I'm so happy! I do not own twilight, newmoon, eclipse and breaking dawn,and all the characters in this series. So hope you all enjoy it!!! XD**

CHAPTER ONE: life is so boring

I hate him. I hate Jake. I hate Jacob Black. The thought of thinking him make me sick. This irritating smudge had been annoying me ever since I've seen the world. Urgh! That irritating dog keeps following me everywhere, every time, and every single day of my half-vampire life.

How am I supposed to ran away from

him?! He can easily smell my scent. This forest isn't big enough for him to search for me, and I know he'll discover my secret place anytime now…

"Nessie!Where are you?" his deep voice is irritating me, even though it can sometimes be sexy in any way...OMG why am I thinking like this?! That warewolf is making me dizzy!!" I know you're there Nessie!Come out of that old well now! It's dangerous down there!" he yelled down to .He know my secret place. Well it USED to be my 'secret place..until this dog came around." ok...whatever." I mumbled under my breath. After taking a long time getting out of that deep, dark dry up well, finally Jake's face can be seen." Are you playing hide and seek with me Renessme Carlie Cullen?" he questioned me with his eye brows down. I rolled my eyes."F.Y.I, I'm not playing 'hide and seek with you. How old do you think I am?four?five?huh?Jake, I'm already seventeen. And stop calling me by my long name. Do you like it when I call you Jacob Black BlahBlah....?" I questioned him harshly.

"well..um technically you're seven..and I like it when you call me by my long name.."he replied, grinning at me , this guy is weird. "whatever. Please stop following me whenever I'm not at home ...it's disgusting." I muttered at him angrily, and walked away from him before he answered me. "Nessie wait up!"he yelled to me.

That irritating wolf keeps following me and never giving up. "Jake, I don't understand you. Don't you have anything else to do? Like digging a hole and bury a bone or something?" I questioned him. He kept quiet, while smiling at me innocently, like a lost puppy, I mean, a lost wolf. We reached home in no time, after running for a while.

Our family moved back to Alaska again, after living a few years in Folks, my birthplace. Jake moved in with us, and I don't know why and I don't even want to know

why. I just hate him. A lot. Carlisle told me about 'keeping a low profile' and not to tell any human about us. I didn't even go to school yet, my family were being too over protective towards me and I hate it to. They didn't want me to be anywhere near humans, as they were afraid that I would bite any humans-even though I am 'venom less'. Oh god, I really had an overprotective family. Life is so damn boring. Humph.

"Nessie, let's take your measurement again, shall we?" Carlisle spoke to me. Great. Measurement. And I hate it. Maybe my dream job is to be a measurement person.

"According to my calculation,Nessie, You're growth seemed to be slowing down. There's a chance that you'll stop growing, and you'll be seventeen forever.

That shows that you'll live forever like your parents, Nessie," Carlisle calculated. Oh no.I'll be in this state for ever? Eventhough I had grown so fast in the few years, I've never thought that I will STOP growing. As I said before, life is so boring, with a wolf following you around, an overprotective family, and being just half-human. Half normal.

"Nessie, life's isn't boring. You must think positively,"dad spoke up to me out of the sudden. Oh…right..mind reading daddy. "life is so boring for me, and um…there's no positive thing in my negative life dad,"I replied to him without looking straight in his eyes. Dad sounded like a mature adult, even though he is still a young, no,an old teenager. "I'm not that old Nessie!"he continued advising me, again. I ignored him, and climb up the stairs and went into my bedroom. That's when I saw that warewolf again.

**Note : Please rewiew!!!!!! Please…I will upload more chapters in the future...so rewiew! **


	2. Chapter 2: The dog

**Notice: please rewiew!!!!**

Chapter 2: the dog

"Jake! What are you doing on my bed?!" I yelled at him on the top of my high-pitched voice. Jake looked up to me with an apologetic look. His huge body doesn't seems to be fitting on my small, soft pink-colored bed. "I'm really sorry Nessie! Please forgive me…for lying on you bed without your permission," his voice was sore and husky. I glared at him annoyingly and pushed him away, out of my bed. I hate this guy.

I lay my body on my bed, while Jake…still sitting beside my bed, cross-legged. He stared at me and watched what I was doing, innocently. "What do you want Jake? Can't you see what am I doing? I need some privacy here," I mumbled under my breath, while showing him my Ipod. He looked down and stared at the floor of my bedroom. " Nessie? How do you feel about me? I mean…do you treat me as a friend or a brother or…um something more?" his spoke to me nervously, with his voice dry and weary. I stared at him, with a disgusted look on my face . _To me you are just a big weird lost dog who follows me around, every time and everywhere I go, _I thought. " Don't know…and don't care," I mumbled at him ignorantly. I closed my eyes and relaxed, but… I couldn't relax because of this crazy guy sitting beside my bed. His heavy breath was so irritating and noisy that there's no silence at all in my tiny room.

"Jake!? Can you-"I muttered to him as I opened my eyes. Oh god, he's still here. I noticed how Jake face was closer to mine now, his face was just inches from my face. He must have scooted closer to me while I was closing my eyes…what a stalker. "Get-out-of-my-room-NOW!" I pushed him out of my room, with his gigantic body out of the tiny little door. How did he manage to go through that tiny door? Maybe he went into my room through my window. Jake was strong for me to push him, but yet I still managed to throw him out of my room, using all my vampire strength. I laid down on my comfy bed popped my earphones in my ears and when I was going to press the play button on my Ipod, someone knocked on my door. Why must there be distractions when I am going to have my privacy. It's like everyone just got to be by my side all the time-either dad, or mum or that crazy Jacob.

"Come in!" I blurted out loudly to whoever behind that door. "Nessie? Dad's here. Good news nessie…tomorrow is your first day of school!"he tried to sound his voice exciting but failed. His so-called 'fatherly' voice was always dull and boring, and whenever I listened to him talking I felt like sleeping. "what! Dad, what happened to our private tuition? I never ever did had a chance of going to school because of-" I didn't finished off the sentence. " because…of us. I understand Nessie..that you needed freedom. Your mum and I had decided to allow you to attend school , well since all of us are also attending school so…"he breathed out slowly even though he didn't need to. "We all allow you to contact with humans," he continued. My eyes lifted up with joy. Yee-epy…

**A/n: So this chapter is quite short…ok, really short. I've been buzy lately…so I am trying to find time as much as possible. Please…please with cherry on top, review! :)**


End file.
